hemeras_new_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Skillcards
Skillcards define your character's arsenal. If you want to be able to achieve a certain feat, you'll need the appropriate skillcard. Every character starts off with two skillcards and a racial skillcard (which can be found in the different race pages available on the website). Theurgy The Elemental Arts The elemental arts refers to the use of grimoires, ancient tomes that enable one to tame the natural world's devastating forces. The elemental arts are among the most basic fields of therguy, but similarly, are among the most devastating. Art of Mistraturgy * Rank V'' - ''You are just beginning to understand what it means be blessed by the wind. You have rudimentary control over the element of wind, and are capable of simple feats such as small blasts of air or hovering slightly above the ground. You must keep your grimoire open in one hand at all times. ' * 'Rank VI - ''You are an amateur who is growing more comfortable in your training. You are capable of simple, but more diversified feats involving the use of wind but still lack destructive potential. At this point, your mastery is still supplementary. You must keep your grimoire open in one hand at all times.' * 'Rank III - ''You are something of a journeyman, and at this point, the winds have acknowledged you as a worthy wielder of their power. Your attacks are potent and forceful, and you have begun to develop your own arsenal of personalized spells. You no longer need to have your grimoire open, but still must hold onto it.'''' * Rank II'' - ''You have earned your place as a teacher of the art of mistaturgy. You are capable of creating localized typhoons, miniature tornadoes and the likes. Your spells are a force to be reckoned with, and the power of your winds is acknowledged by all. You no longer need to hold your grimoire in your hand, you simply need it on your person.' * '''Rank I - You have become one with the wind. You are not a proponent of the air, but a commander who forces it to do your bidding. You can create full-fledged twisters and intricate spells that are capable of forcing small armies to their knees. Your grimoire now floats around you, following you wherever you go. Art of Feveturgy * Rank V - You are what every blacksmith desires: a suitable assistant capable of controlling heat. You are capable of simple techniques that brand you as an acolyte of fire: shooting small balls of fire, applying coats of flame to objects and so on. You must keep your grimoire open in one hand at all times. * Rank VI - You are an initiate that is slowly but surely proving themselves as a flame bearer. You can create circles of fire, breath fire, and the likes. You have a bit more say in how your spells appear to the naked eye, but still have much to learn. You must keep your grimoire open in one hand at all times. * Rank III - You display exemplary control over the blazes. You are an established spell caster that has your own arsenal of flames. Your fire is hotter than the average flame, and you exercise more a healthy amount of creative control over heat. You no longer need to have your grimoire open, but still must hold onto it. * Rank II - You are among the few feveturgists who have cultivated enough elevate your flames to infernos. You can shoot waves of fire, summon blazing pillars and reduce most metals to ashes. You are an accredited practitioner with few rivals. You no longer need to hold your grimoire in your hand, you simply need it on your person. * Rank I - You are a flame incarnate. Dragons fear you for your nigh limitless control over fire. You are no longer an elementalist, but a force of nature synonymous with complete and utter destruction. There are few things that you cannot reduce to ash. Your grimoire now floats around you, following you wherever you go. Art of Agriturgy * Rank V - You feel most at home with your bare feet touching the ground. You know that the earth below you has much to offer, and you are able to shake the foundation of the stone beneath and around your personal bubble. You must keep your grimoire open in one hand at all times. * Rank VI - You are a student of the earth itself. You are able to hurdle miniature boulders, create small fissures, and soften the ground to your liking, You are beginning to expand your earthen arsenal, but still have much to learn. You must keep your grimoire open in one hand at all times. * Rank III - You've established yourself as a full-fledged agriturgist. You can mold the ground into large barriers, erect stone columns, and carve individualized constructs from the earth. You are an edifice of stability that diverts danger. You no longer need to have your grimoire open, but still must hold onto it. * Rank II - * Rank I - Art of Volturgy The Arcanic Arts The arcanic arts refers to the general expanded practice of magic that does not necessarily fit into any other category. The various fields of study that comprise the arcanic practices could be, as some might say, considered as a collection of the miscellaneous. Art of Assimilation * Rank V - You are able to absorb up to one specific element at a time (i.e wind for speed, fire for strength, earth for durability, lightning for reflexes) and convert it to a physical enhancement depending on what type of element it is. * Rank VI - You are able to absorb up to two specific elements, but not at the same time. If you absorb one and want to switch to another, you must first endure a brief layover period so that your body can make the necessary adjustments to prepare for the next type of absorption. * Rank III - You are able to absorb up to two specific elements at the same time and make use of both physical enhancements, whatever they may be, without adhering to any layover period. At this point, you can absorb your first assimilation type (the one you began with) directly from non-theurgic sources (if you did wind, you can absorb it directly from the air instead of needing to absorb it from a magical catalyst such as an attack directed at you that adheres to the Art of Mistaturgy). * Rank II - You are able to absorb up to three specific elements at the same time, but are still only capable of utilizing your first two simultaneously. If you decide to make use of your third element you must adhere to a brief layover period. * Rank I - You are able to absorb all elements at the same time, and can use them all at once without any layover periods. Assuming you somehow absorb four elements simultaneously, you enter a state of transcendence where your entire body glows in white energy. Every aspect of your physiology is heightened to states thought impossible. Art of Contracting * Rank V - You have access to Art of Inscription Art of Projection The Celestial Arts Art of Incantation Art of Martyrdom Art of Limitation Art of Curing The Occultic Arts Art of Convergence Art of Transference Art of Siphoning Art of Hexology Combat School of the Body School of the Blade School of the Bow School of the Bullet Crafting School of Forgemastery School of Innovation School of Alchemy